Lustful
by Dragoon606
Summary: Lucy starts having sexual dreams about Erza but the question is how long can Lucy go without jumping Erza? And does Lucy like Erza for more than lust?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Lucy starts having sexual dreams about Erza but the question is how long can Lucy go without jumping Erza? And does Lucy like Erza for more than lust?**

 **Parring: Erza x Lucy**

* * *

 **Lucy Pov**

My moans echo throughout the bedroom as the figure above me has me pinned down to a bed and kisses her way down my stomach, stopping right when she was almost between my legs. I moan again but this time out of frustration. The girl on top of me seems to get the message as she smirks and strokes between my legs. My head instantly goes back and I can't help but to nearly scream.

"Erza, faster baby faster!"

Erza picks up the pace and starts to put her fingers deep inside me, one by one. I start to scream at the top of my voice but Erza silences me by putting her lips on mine. Our kiss is fiery as we both fight for dominances with our tongues locked in a war. Oh how I wish I could just touch her body but Erza had my hands tightly pinned above my head and there nothing I can do about it.

Getting impatient, Erza lets go of my hands and starts to kisses down my stomach yet again but this time she ligthly licks between my legs, which sends me in wild screams of pleasure. Erza's tongue starts to do it's work down there as all I can do is moan and scream while holding her head between my legs.

"Lucy you really should wake up"

Wait did I hear that right? Did she just tell me to wake up during our sexy fun?

"LUUUCCCCCYYYYYYYY WE GOT A JOB!"

That voice was all too familiar as I woke up to Natsu and Happy looking at me smiling as I lay on my bedroom floor. Realizing what happened I sighed and did my ever so famous Lucy punch on Natsu and Happy right out the window. I swear those guys will never learn to respect a girl privacy.

Getting off my bedroom floor I head over to my closet to grab my normal outfit for the day and make my way to my bathroom. After undressing and turning the water on to my bathtub, I carefully get in the tub and lay back to relax. As if on cue my adorable little friend Plue crosses over from the celestial world to take a nice relaxing bath with me. I can't say I mind Plue presents, after all we do almost everything together when I'm not on a job.

"Oh Plue... I keep having these wet dreams about Erza... Ya that's right.. Erza of all people.. she doesn't even know I exist half the time. Also there the fact that this is completely out of nowhere..All I have to do is look at Erza and my knees go weak.."

I must have been talking for quite some time as I look down and see Plue all curled up and asleep on my lap. Smiling I relax back in my bathtub and fall asleep.

When I finally wake up I'm on my bed fully dress and Plue is nowhere to be found. Still hazy from sleep, I stir in my bed and roll over to the side to only come face to face with a sleeping half naked Erza.

My whole body immediately wakes up and I set up so fast that I start to see little Happys flying around my head. What is Erza doing in my bed half naked?! Was she the one who carried me out of the bathroom?

"You know you shouldn't fall asleep in the bathtub, you could drown"

Looking over my shoulder I see a now fully dressed and awake Erza still laying down on my bed. I shift my position to face her and can't help but feel my legs go weak even when setting on my bed.

"Sorry about that but you didn't have to carry me to bed and dress me. That doesn't really explain why you fell asleep here though!"

"I was simple tired from carrying you so I found no harm in sleeping next to you. Besides we do it all the time on missions with Natsu and Gray."

I know it's bad but during the whole time she was talking I couldn't help but think about what it would be like to jump Erza right here and now. I want to know how it feels with our bodies pressed tightly together and our breast touching one another's. How I wish I could kiss those rosy lips as well.

Shaking my head I get out of bed and start heading towards the door.

"Haha ya well Natsu said something about a job and I could really use the rent money so..."

Thinking I had found a way to get away from Erza before I try something rather stupid, I hasty walk towards the door.

"That won't be a problem as the strongest team in Fairy Tail are taking this so called job. "

In disbelieve I look over my shoulders to see Erza out of my bed and coming towards me with that sexy body of hers. This looks like it's going to be a long day but at least Gray and Natsu will be there so we won't be alone or at least I hope. I don't know how much longer I can go without jumping her!


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I got time to update my other Lucy and Erza Fanfiction, I thought I would update this one too!**

* * *

 **Lucy Pov**

"I can't wait to see the look on this guild's face as we come smashing in and tear the place down! Oh ya! I'm all fired up now!"

That's all I have been hearing as Erza, Gray, Natsu, and I all walk down this dirt path to our job destination. The flyer didn't say much at all but Natsu just had to take it because the only thing written on it was a dark guild's address. Normally we would just think this was a prank from some kid but Natsu acts like a kids himself and Erza thought we should check it out to make sure it wasn't a dark guild.

"Man, this is a drag. We have been fighting dark guilds left and right lately. They just never stop."

"You're just jealous cause I beat everyone up in the last guild and you didn't get to beat anyone up."

"What was that flame for brains?!"

Sighing, I look over at Erza expecting her to stop the boys from fighting with her ever so "charming" glare but all she does is look forward. Come to think of it Erza hasn't said anything in a while.

"Erza, are you okay?"

Laying a hand on Erza's shoulder, Erza turns around and looks caught off guard. Well, that's a first. Erza is normally on the top of her game: it's hard to get her off guard.

"Just thinking about the mission, that's all."

That's just like her. All business and no play. She doesn't show emotions to anyone it seems like. While I do want to get that sexy body, I can't keep but want her to open up to me and realize I exist.

Coming to a nearby town we all decided to rest here for the night and then continue looking for this so-called dark guild tomorrow morning. Natsu didn't really agree at first but Happy and Natsu's stomachs roared at the same time. So needless to say, they agree.

As I lay here on the hotel bed I can't help but wonder what was bugging Erza this morning. Maybe it was just Erza being Erza. Thinking about her makes me think about how I had that wet dream the other day and how I just want to get her in bed lately. Her body is so hot and all I want to do Is pin her to the floor and take her right there.

At this very moment Erza comes out of the hotel bathroom in nothing but a towel. Not to mention the towel hardly covers her chest and between her legs. It was all I could do not to keep staring at this hot beauty.

"Is there a reason you're staring at me Lucy?"

"Huh?"

Like an idiot, I answer with a Natsu style answer as I snap out of my daze and look straight at Erza. Is it just me or did she get closer?

"You know, it's not nice to stare."

"I had no idea, I'm going to join the boys for dinner!"

Before I could even get off the bed Erza does a swift move and is straddling my waist in mere seconds. Erza's towel is still wrapped around her but with her this close, I can easily see down her towel.

 _Stay calm, Lucy. It's just Erza's breast. Erza's nice, round, breasts. No Lucy, stop! She is going to catch you staring. Focus and find an exit fast before I jump Erza and make her mad!_

"Uhh Erza, is there a reason you're on top of me?"

"Yes. You have been acting strange lately and I'm going to get to the bottom of it."

"Erza you really don't have to. Everything is fine!"

If there was a time my voice was ever shaky it would be now. With Erza straddling me and her breasts right in my face, it becomes hard to breathe. All I want to do is jump this girl.

"There is obviously something wrong."

With one little move Erza leans closer and her towel drops off of her, revealing her naked body. That's it. I can't take this anymore.

With a sudden burst of energy I flip our position where I'm on top of Erza and I crash my lips on her. Not even waiting for a reaction I put my leg between Erza's and pin her hands above her head. She is either going kill me or love this.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger :D. I thought I would do a nice and easy chapter before we get into the lemons.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy Pov**

Our kiss was fierce as we fought for domination with our tongues glued into each others mouths. I can't tell if this kiss is pure lust or something else, all I know is that Erza's' kissing me back and I don't want this moment to end.

Erza's hands breaking out of my grip above her hand and sliding down my hips brings me back to the task at hand. I'm going to fuck Erza no doubt about it. She not seeming to mind us kissing and what not and I have been lusting after her for days now. She's all mine.

Breaking our kiss off, I slowly start to kiss down Erza's jaw as I make my way to her neck while my hands rest on her hands at my hips. In response Erza throws her head back and moans softly as her hands remain on my hips. God, her moan drives me crazy.

When I reach her neck I slowly kiss down it. Then I start to softly bite it as I trail up her neck again. Having teased her enough, I start to leave my mark on Erza neck so everyone will know she's mine.

Erza moans as I bite down on her neck, sure to leave a mark or even a scar. Mmm I love her moans but now I want to hear her scream.

I kiss down her neck once more but this time I start to kiss down her bare chest till I reach the top of her breast. Slowly I kiss down her breast till I get to the perky nipple, where I then start to lick it lightly while one of my hands slide up her toned stomach.

This seems to drive Erza crazy as her moans get louder and she bucks her hips up at me. Smirking at her reaction, I take her nipple into my mouth and start to suck on it lightly as one of my hands finds its way to her other breast, where I start to softly rub circles on it.

"Lucy.." Erza moans

Taking this as a hint to continue I start to suck harder on her nipple while I play with her other breast with my fingers and push my knee in between her legs.

Erza moans to the point of where she almost scream and her hands go from my hips to my head, as her fingers get tangled in my hair.

"Your such a tease." Erza manages to say between moans.

Taking this opportunity to tease Erza even more I stop play with her breast and straddle her waist while pinning her hands above her head once again.

"A tease you say?" I say as I let one of my hands glide up my body slowly,stopping at my breast..

I decide to tease her till she's begging for it so I start to slowly take my green tank top off with one hand. Letting go of her hands I had pinned above her head I continue to slowly take off my tank top till it's over my hand and lost somewhere on the hotel floor. With this task done, I start to play with my breast all while still straddling Erza's hips.

"Lucy.. Please" Erza says as her hands go start for my bare hips.

Stopping her hands and pinning them back above her hand I nibble on her ear a little.

"Now now, I'm running this show and you can look but you can't touch."

Erza moans in frustration and starts to grind her hips into mine. Her eyes go from my chocolate eyes to my breast. I can tell she wants me just as much as I want her.

"Fine but please," Erza says.

"Please what?" I almost pur out while nibbling on her ear some more.

"Fuck me." Erza says as she looks right into my eyes with a serious but pleading look.

"Now that's more like it."

With that said I let go of her hands and start to kiss down her stomach till I reach right above her both my hands on her hips, I slowly lower my mouth in between her legs. My mouth is so close that I'm sure Erza can feel my breath on her already wet clit but not close enough for my mouth to actually be touching it. In one swift movement my tongue dives in and starts licking up Erza's wet jucie.

Erza moans loudly at this and places her hands on my head to keep me there. Her hips start moving so fast that It's hard to keep rhythm with my tongue.

Wanting to her Erza moan more I start to lick down till I'm at the right spot and that's when I give one big thrust and thrust my tongue deep inside Erza.

This seems to drive her wild as she moans and screams my name all at once. I can't help but think how I love the sound of my name when she moaning or screaming it.

Deciding I want to really give Erza a ride, I start to lick her clit again while slowly letting my fingers trace the inside part of her thigh. after much teasing, I glide my fingers between her legs and thrust one finger inside her as I continue to lick her sweet wet this.

With a few more thrusts, Erza was grinding her hips and scream my name like crazy. Knowing she was close, I insert one more finger inside her and thrust deep inside her.

"Lucy, I'm going to!"

Seeing stars was just what Erza is probably seeing right now as she thrusts her hips against my fingers and tongue while moaning my name one last time.

Lifting my head out from between Erza's legs, I set up on the bed and lick my fingers to taste Erza's juice one last time. I can't believe that actually happened.

Erza follows suit and sets up on the bed with me as she looks into my eyes. A smile forms on her lips and I can't help but to smile back.

"You know, I have been waiting days for you to get the guts to come on me like that." Erza says, breaking the silence

.

"Well I guess I should've saved myself the trouble and done you earlier." I say winking at her.

It's strange, normally I'm not flirty around anyone but right now I just want to flirt and laugh around with Erza. Maybe I like her more than just for lust after all.

"Either way, what's done, is done." Erza says back in her business tone of voice.

"Yeah but Erza-"

Not getting to finish my sentence, Erza pulls me into her chest and kisses my head. Saying I'm shocked would be an understatement as I'm completely wordless. Did Erza just hug me? Maybe she's just really nice after sex.

"Lately I have been having these strange feelings for you, to fuck you and to just have you around. I didn't understand these thoughts or feeling at first but the other day when I saw you asleep in the bathroom, I knew I liked you more than lust." Erza says still holding me.

Lifting my head up so my eyes meet with Erza, I smile.

"I feel the same way. At first I thought I just wanted to fuck you but over these past few days I have realized I want you for both. After All you have a sexy body." I say winking once more.

"Don't think you're going to dominate me all the time. This was simply just a test if you want me the same way I want you. Honestly if I knew the towel would've made you snap and jump, I would've done it a long time ago."

"I can't believe you were just trying to get me to jump you!" I say laughing when I realize Erza had planned this all along.

"I just wanted to see how bold you where and if you were willing to take it all the way." Erza says.

Adjusting myself where I'm laying my head in Erza lap I look up at her slightly worried and smile nervously.

"So did I pass the test of being bold?"

Erza smiles at my actions and ruffles my hair while placing a hand under my head and bringing it up towards her face. In one move, Erza captures my lips with hers and we make out passionately this time instead of full of lust.

"You passed. The question is, will you be my girlfriend?" Erza says.

"You don't even have to ask because I'm yours. Besides I want to fuck your sexy body more."

Erza just shakes her head and gets up off the bed and stretches. When she's done, she looks back towards me and smiles a devilish little smile.

"Just remember this was a test and next time I'm going to be on top pleasing that sexy body of yours."

Laughing at Erza's playfulness, I throw a pillow that was on the bed at her and stick out my tongue like a child.

"We will see about that." I say childish like this is some sort of game.

Erza smiles and throws the pillow back at me which makes an "oof" sound come out of my mouth at how hard she throws it. However Erza doesn't notice and begins to requip into her usual clothing.

Suddenly, It dawns on me that the boys haven't come back from dinner yet. I guess we were lucky Natsu didn't barge in like he owns the place.

As if on cue, The door knob to our room starts to turn and this is where I start to panic because I just realized I don't have a shirt on! Erza, on the other hand, pays no attention to the door knob and just smiles at my me, like she assumed that I'm panicking while looking for my shirt so the boys don't see me

.

"Hey what's the big idea! Erza! Lucy! Let us in!" Natsu's voice booms from the other side of the door.

At hearing this I look up confused and look towards the door. The door knob is twisting but only half way. Wait a minute. The door was locked this whole time?!

Realizing this, I look towards the only person who could've locked the door. Erza. She just smiles and hands me my tank top.

"Like I said I planned this." Erza says smirking at me.

Taking my shirt from Erza and putting it on, I walk up to her and kiss her. The kiss is sweet and fast but we both couldn't be happier. It's funny how I was lusting over Erza a few days ago, now Erza's my girlfriend, and we have already done it. However I couldn't be happier, in fact I feel lucky to just have Erza as my girlfriend. Her sexy body is a plus though.

Erza grabs my hand and leads me towards the door where the boys are scream to let them in and Natsu pounding on the door.

We open the door and Gray and Natsu practically fall in face first as we just walk past them.

"Hey! Where do you guys think you're going?! And why was the door locked!" Natsu shouts as we're half way down the hotel hall.

" We're going to get dinner, make sure you're ready for the mission on hand tomorrow." Erza says calmly.

"Don't just ignore me!" I hear Natsu shout as Erza pushes the elevator button at the end of the hall.

The last thing I hear before we step in elevator is Gray asking Natsu a question.

"Natsu, do you think we missed something?" Gray asks confused.

I couldn't help but smile at how right Gray was.

* * *

 **The End! Thank you guys for reading this fanfic! :D Lucy x Erza forever!**


End file.
